An advice from Juvia to Laxus
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Three shot. When stalking Gray, Juvia is asked by Laxus to help him. Why is that? Will she be able to help him? And is her love for Gray is unrequited love?
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired girl was sitting by the bar, her eyes in the boy that claimed he lost his clothes again. She enjoyed staring at the guy she loved, until a blond muscular guy with a scar on his eye sat in front of her and blocked the view. The girl was surprised. She was even more surprised when he asked her: "Hey, Juvia. Got a minute?"

He knew her name? She wasn't a new member of Fairy Tail anymore, but she and Laxus weren't so close. In fact, they weren't close at all. "Well, Juvia is kinda busy." She wasn't lying. She was busy staring at Gray.

"So, sorry disappoint you, but he already left," Laxus moved a bit, enough to make Juvia see that Gray wasn't standing where he did a second ago. Actually, he already left the guild.

"That's why Juvia has to go," she was about to get up but Laxus stopped her.

"You can stalk him later. I kinda need to talk to you," he told her.

"Is everything alright, Laxus- san?" Juvia asked worriedly. They weren't friends, but it was clear from his facial expression that something bugged him.

"How do you do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

She thought she was imagining, but he was blushing, and yet his face remained serious. "How do you stalk Gray?"

Juvia didn't try to hide her surprise. There some questions one doesn't ask out of the blue. This was one of them. "Come again?"

Laxus leaned closer, as if he was about to tell her a secret. "I think someone from our guild shares the Fairy Tail's secrets with Saber tooth."

"Who is it?" asked Juvia. She couldn't think of anyone in the guild who would do such a thing. "This is terrible. Are you sure about that?"

"No," said Laxus. "That person's name isn't important." From his tone, Juvia understood it someone close to him. "That's why I need your help. I need evidences."

"Well…" Juvia was ready to help Laxus the only problem was that she was small and Laxus was very muscular. She could easily hide in small places or behind thin pillars. Besides, lately she is not careful. She suspected that Gray might caught her. "This is what Juvia can tell you: keep distance. Make sure you see them but they don't see you.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think it works well with you," said Laxus rudely.

"Well then, you shouldn't have asked for Juvia's advice!" said Juvia, offended.

"Sorry!" Laxus apologized quickly. "So… thanks for the advice."

Laxus walked away and Mira came closer to Juvia. "Hey, Mira-san," Juvia whispered. "Who do you think is betraying our guild?"

Mira looked sad. "Oh my, I don't think someone will do such a thing."

"Then why Laxus is so worried?" Juvia asked bewildered.

Mira tried to think, but couldn't find anyone who would betray their guild. Laxus wasn't stupid. He would know how to recognize a real threat. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Juvia nodded, "but he wasn't angry at the person. It felt as if he wanted to help him or her. Isn't it weird?"

Yes. It was weird. But there was one reason why would he lose his common sense. There is one person only. "Well, I guess this is how men in love act."

"Men in love?" Men in love are supposed to lose their mind next to the girl they love. When she was around Gray, it doesn't seem to affect him. Why was that?

**That was part one. Next one- Gruvia. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Juvia was walking in the streets of Magnolia, she kept thinking about her unrequited love for Gray. It took her some time, but she realized she will never be his. She didn't even try to stalk him as she usually did.

What was wrong with her? Every time she tried to date a guy, he would dumped her, so why would even want her? Juvia was a Fairy Tail mage, she wasn't the type who would give up. But there are times you need to learn when to let go.

And as Juvia was walking down the streets, she ran into Leon, Gray's childhood friend. "Hello, Juvia," he greeted her with a smile. Leon had a crush on Juvia and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Hello, Leon-sama," she greeted him. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I was on my way to a new restaurant that opened yesterday." Then he started to blush when asking: "Is there any chance you would go with me?"

Juvia usually rejected Leon's flirting, but she couldn't have Gray. Why not trying to date Leon then? Leon was a nice guy, funny, strong and he was pretty good looking. A lot of girls wanted him and she should feel lucky that a guy like him wanted her. That's why she said: "I would like that."

She didn't know she made Leon the happiest man in the planet that moment.

Dinner with Leon wasn't such a bad idea. It was fun, they had a nice conversation and the food was tasty. She had a great, but that only made her feel guilty. Even though Leon was a great guy, she couldn't stop thinking about Gray. Why was that? Why she couldn't forget about him easily? Was it because she didn't like Leon or she just needed some time? Either way, it wasn't fair for Leon and she knew it. She couldn't lead him astray. He didn't deserve that.

They walked silently on the beach. The sun started to set down. "You look beautiful at twilight," said Leon.

"Thanks," said Juvia.

"What are you two doing here?!" they heard a voice from behind.

Even before turning around, Juvia knew who it was. "Gray-sama?!"

"I should be asking you that!" said Leon back angrily. "You are interrupting our date!"

Leon wasn't the only one who wanted to know why Gray showed up. They weren't close to the guild. Could it be that he followed them?

"I can go anywhere I want inside my country," claimed Gray. "In fact, I'm going back to my guild. Juvia, would you join me?"

"Why are you here?" she asked with teary eyes. "You could just ignore us."

"She doesn't want to go with you," said Leon in a deep voice. "I will make sure she will get back safe."

It was all new to Gray. Juvia didn't mind following him everywhere. But lately it felt as if she left him. He couldn't feel her presence anymore and that bugged him. On the top of that, she was hanging out with Leon, who became his enemy. Why did he feel that way?

"It's okay. She can come with me," said Gray.

"You had your chance," claimed Leon.

Juvia stayed silent. She tried so many times to get Gray's attention. How come she got it after she decided to move on? The situation was too much for her.

"Did you really come to pick me up?" Juvia wondered out loud.

"'Juvia…" Leon sighed. It was amazing how every little thing Gray did made her excited. He really didn't stand a chance from the beginning. "You know what? Obviously you two have issues to work about." Leon turned away. "She gave you her heart, but if you break it, I will be the one to beat you up."

Seeing Leon walking away Juvia yelled towards him: "Juvia is sorry!" She really was. She didn't want to hurt him. She turned around to face Gray. "Why are here?"

"First, would you like to explain me something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?" Juvia looked puzzled.

Gray sighed deeply. "I… When you are with me, I can feel your presence. You are always with me. It wasn't until you stopped following me; I realized I would feel lonely without you."

"But you don't like me," Juvia said with a sad impression.

"It's not that I don't like you," explained Gray. "I' m just a little bit slow when it comes to romance. It took me some time, but I realized what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned. He leaned to kiss her, but stopped just before their lips touched. Juvia closed that gap and the two kissed.

"I love you, Juvia."

"Juvia loves you too."

"I already knew that." After a brief moment he added: "Leon was right. You do look beautiful in twilight."

At that moment, Juvia could die from happiness.

Walking hand in hand with the person you loved was the best thing in the world. After she walked with Gray to the guild, they held hands even when they walked inside. Seeing the newly couple, everybody cheered. Juvia wasn't surprised. The guild members were usually like this.

"Another couple this evening," cheered Cana.

"Let's cheer for them," suggested Erza. "For Gray and Juvia."

"For Gray and Juvia," said the rest of the members.

"We are sure a happy group of people," said Gray. Gray went to one of the tables and Juvia went to the bar.

"Congratulations," said Mira to Juvia. "You two look great together."

"Thanks," said Juvia. "By the way, Cana said something about the two of us being another couple. Why is that?"

"Well the master wanted to celebrate the fact his grandson finally found someone he loves," Mira pointed at Laxus, who seemed happy, even though he wasn't smiling.

"They are together?" Juvia asked in surprised.

"Well, you can't say we didn't see it coming," said Mira with a smile.

"You are right. They are also a good match," said Juvia.

It seemed that everybody in the guild were happy and Juvia felt it was the best day in her life.

**That is it for Gruvia. I will write more about the couple in the future. The last part will be about Laxus and his partner. :)**


End file.
